Make Me Love You (Sequel Of Make Me Like You)
by esthiSipil
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Kris dan Suho setelah mereka menikah karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka? (KRISHO)... Sequel dari Make Me Like You...


**Cast : Kris & Suho **

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**MAKE ME LOVE YOU**

Kehidupan Yifan setelah menikah dengan Joonmyeon benar-benar ajaib. Maksudnya ajaib di sini….ya benar-benar ajaib.

Sumber keajaibannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Joonmyeon, namja mungil berwajah _angel_ dengan segudang tingkah absurdnya, yang kini sudah resmi menjadi 'istri'-nya selama 6 bulan ini.

Tak diragukan lagi Joonmyeon adalah orang yang sangat cerdas dan cekatan dalam urusan pekerjaan kantor. Bersama dengan Luhan, mereka berdua benar-benar tim yang kompak dan solid.

Namun siapa yang menyangka di balik kecerdasannya, Joonmyeon ternyata memiliki kepribadian yang konyol tiada tara?

"Yifan-yeoboooo!"

Nah, itu dia salah satu keabsurdan Joonmyeon. Panggilan sayang yang diberikan Joonmyeon untuknya benar-benar bisa membuat Yifan khawatir kalau suatu hari lidah Joonmyeon akan keriting atau keseleo saat memanggilnya.

Yifan sudah bilang panggil 'yeobo' atau 'Yifan' saja sudah cukup, tapi Joonmyeon bersikeras memanggil dia begitu. Alasannya karena panggilan 'yeobo' itu sudah terlalu umum. Memang tidak selalu sih dia dipanggil begitu, tapi ya cukup sering juga.

"Yifan-yeobeooo!" lagi-lagi suara Joonmyeon kembali terdengar.

Yifan terkekeh geli mendengar rengekan kencang itu. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur, dimana Joonmyeon tampak sedang mengaduk sesuatu di atas panci.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai di rumah.

"Kenapa, chagi?" Yifan memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang dan mengintip isi panci. Ternyata Joonmyeon sedang memasak samgyetang, sup favorit Yifan.

Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut saat Yifan memeluknya dari belakang, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Tolong tata meja makan ya.. Masakannya hampir siap.. Kita makan siang bersama nee.." pinta Joonmyeon dengan nada manja.

Yifan menghela nafasnya sambil melirik pada Sulli-ahjumma yang kebetulan ada disitu. Yang dilirik hanya melemparkan senyum gelinya pada Yifan.

Salah satu keabsurdan Joonmyeon yang lain adalah dia selalu memaksa Yifan membantunya untuk masak atau membereskan meja makan atau bahkan pekerjaan rumah lain saat hari libur.

Sebelum menikah dengan Joonmyeon Yifan tidak pernah melakukannya, karena dia punya banyak pelayan atau juru masak di rumahnya. Ya sekali waktu memang pernah, tapi bisa dibilang amat sangat jarang.

Sekarang sejak menikah dengan Joonmyeon, hampir setiap hari liburnya diisi dengan berbagai macam tugas rumah. Mulai dari memasak, membereskan meja makan, mencuci pakaian, bahkan menyikat kamar mandi (sampai sekarang Yifan sama sekali tidak percaya dirinya mau-mau saja disuruh menyikat kamar mandi). Meskipun tugas itu dilakukannya dalam rangka membantu Joonmyeon, tetap saja Yifan merasa tugas itu benar-benar berat.

Pernah beberapa kali Yifan mengajukan protesnya kepada namja mungil itu, tapi jawaban dari Joonmyeon benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Jadi selama ini Yifan-yeobbo tidak suka ya kalau aku meminta tolong?" –ini jawaban versi merajuk yang dilemparkan Joonmyeon sambil melempar pandangan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihat luluh tak terkecuali dirinya.

Pernah juga Joonmyeon melontarkan jawaban seksi yang tidak pernah Yifan duga sebelumnya, "Soalnya di mataku kau terlihat sangat _hot_ ketika melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Pokoknya kalau Yifan-yeobbo mau melakukannya, nanti malam aku kasih hadiah," ujar Joonmyeon disertai dengan seringai mesum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan gaya seduktif. Wow! Sepertinya Joonmyeon memiliki banyak kepribadian ya, konyol sekaligus mesum. Ckckck…

Tapi dalam hatinya Yifan benar-benar mengagumi Joonmyeon yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga mengerjakan ini itu di hari libur. Hari yang seharusnya diisi dengan istirahat setelah seminggu bekerja di kantor. Benar-benar ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Bagaimana masakannya? Enak tidak?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil memandang Yifan dengan harap-harap cemas. Mereka kini memang sedang menikmati makan siang.

Yifan mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "Seperti biasa, chagi, masakanmu selalu enak. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Seperti tidak percaya diri dengan masakanmu hari ini," Yifan balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Iya, soalnya tadi aku memasak dengan perasaan sedikit kesal," jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kesal? Kesal padaku?"

"Ani…aku kesal membayangkan besok kau akan rapat dengan si nona genit itu…" jawab Joonmyeon gemas sambil menusuk-nusuk ayamnya sadis dengan garpu, seolah-olah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Belum lagi dengan bibirnya yany manyun.

Ooo…jadi itu sebabnya. Yifan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut menghentikan aksi brutal (?) Joonmyeon pada ayam tak berdosa di piringnya, membuat Joonmyeon reflek mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yifan dengan pandangan andalannya, _puppy eyes_.

"Kenapa harus kesal heum?" tanya Yifan lembut.

"Ish! Pura-pura tidak tahu lagi. Memangnya kau tidak sadar ya kalau selama ini dia selalu berusaha menggodamu?" jawab Joonmyeon kesal.

Yifan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban sok polos Yifan, Joonmyeon langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, supaya terkesan dramatis.

"Ya ampun! Yifan-yeobo, dia itu sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu… Masak kau tidak sadar sih?!"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Gosip-gosip yang berkembang di kantor…"

"Itu kan hanya gosip, chagi…"

"Ani, aku juga lihat sendiri kok kalau dia itu selalu menggodamu. Dari cara dia memandangmu, bicara denganmu, bahasa tubuhnya… Dia jelas-jelas sedang dalam misi ingin mendekatimu.." Joonmyeon bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Kalau memang itu benar memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yifan sok cuek, padahal dalam hatinya dia geli setengah mati melihat wajah Joonmyeon sekarang.

"Ihhh…kok pakai tanya kenapa sih? Kau itu sudah menikah denganku, Yifan-yeobbooo…" rengek Joonmyeon.

"Yifan atau Yeobbo saja cukup, chagi… Kau tidak capek apa memanggilku sepanjang itu?" ujar Yifan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…" Joonmyeon semakin manyun.

"Oke oke… Aku tahu kalau kau cemburu padanya, tapi kan-.."

"Aniii… aku bukannya cemburu…" potong Joonmyeon cepat.

Yifan menaikkan alisnya heran, "Kalau kau memang tidak cemburu padanya, lalu untuk apa kau kesal?"

Joonmyeon benar-benar tak berkutik mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Sejujurnya dia memang cemburu, hmm…benar-benar cemburu, ah tidak….tapi amat sangat benar-benar CEMBURU.

Tawa Yifan nyaris meledak melihat Joonmyeon yang mendadak diam dengan wajah merah menahan malu, bibirnya manyun, plus tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Itu sangat imut. Tapi Yifan berusaha menahannya, tak ingin membuat malaikat kecilnya semakin kesal.

"Chagi, kemarilah…" ujar Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Joonmyeon dengan patuh berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan namja jangkung itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintamu?" tanyanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil menatap Yifan dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Hei…jangan sedih begitu… Kenapa sedih, chagi?" tanya Yifan sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Joonmyeon.

"Tidak sedih sih… Hanya saja aku khawatir…" jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Kan kalau kerjasama dengan perusahaannya jadi, kau akan semakin dekat dengannya. Terus nanti aku bagaimana?" Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ingin rasanya Yifan ikut menggigit bibir Suho saat itu juga saking geregetan.

"Chagi, kau tidak percaya padaku heum?" Yifan menatap Joonmyeon lekat.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak percaya pada si nona genit itu," Joonmyeon yang tadinya memasang ekspresi sedih, berubah menjadi manyun lagi.

Yifan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut Joonmyeon, "Dia tak akan macam-macam denganku, chagi... Lagipula apapun yang dia lakukan kan tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan perasaanku. Hatiku hanya milikmu..." rayu Yifan.

"Janji?" Joonmyeon menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji.."

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum cerah dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yifan dengan manja.

Yifan masih ingat dengan kejadian menggelikan yang terjadi minggu lalu. Kejadian yang berhubungan dengan si nona genit alias Kim Taeyeon dan kecemburuan Joonmyeon.

Malam itu mereka memang akan mengadakan makan malam bisnis dengan Kim Taeyeon dan tim-nya. Makan malam itu diadakan di salah satu rumah makan mewah di Seoul.

Anehnya, sebelum tiba di rumah makan tersebut, Joonmyeon minta mampir dulu ke sebuah kafe untuk membeli bubble tea. Yifan yang sama sekali tidak curiga akan hal itu, menuruti kemauan Joonmyeon.

Acara itu berlangsung cukup lancar awalnya. Taeyeon datang didampingi asistennya, seorang yeoja bernama Suzy.

Namun ketika mereka sudah mulai berbincang-bincang, Taeyeon yang duduk di hadapan Yifan mulai melancarkan aksinya. Pujian tak henti dilayangkan oleh Taeyeon pada Yifan.

Yifan bukannya tidak menyadari niat Taeyeon dan kecemburuan Joonmyeon, karena dia beberapa kali mengalihkan atau memotong pembicaraan Taeyeon jika sudah menyimpang.

Beberapa kali Joonmyeon mencolek-colek lengannya sambil manyun, memberi kode agar mereka pulang saja.

Namun rupanya Taeyeon wanita yang sangat gigih. "Aku benar-benar kagum padamu. Semua yang kau lakukan sepertinya-.."

"Srotttttt!"

Kata-kata Taeyeon terpotong oleh sebuah suara aneh yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Joonmyeon.

Yifan, Taeyeon, dan Suzy reflek menoleh pada Joonmyeon yang asyik menyedot bubble tea-nya.

"Srottttttt!"

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon menyedot bubble tea-nya dengan suara keras dan memasang wajah polos.

"Eh, mianhe... Ternyata bubble nya susah keluar kalau aku tidak kuat menyedotnya.." ucap Joonmyeon watados.

Bukannya marah atau kesal, Yifan justru mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tak menyangka 'istri'-nya itu bisa bertingkah begitu menggemaskan.

Lebih lucu lagi adalah ketika sampai di rumah, Joonmyeon malah memeluk Yifan sambil menangis di dadanya, membuat namja tampan itu bingung.

"Chagi, waeyo? Kok menangis?" tanyanya sambil membelai punggung dan kepala Joonmyeon.

"Hiks hiks...mianhe, Yifan-yeobbo," bisiknya lirih.

"Untuk?"

"Soalnya aku..ak-aku mengacaukan makan malam bisnismu. Padahal aku tahu hal itu sangat penting," Joonmyeon semakin terisak.

Yifan tersenyum, "Tidak juga... Menurutku malam ini berjalan cukup baik. Lagipula tadi kan pembicaraan bisnisnya sudah selesai waktu kau sedang menikmati bubble tea-mu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Taeyeon marah dan membatalkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Yifan dengan mata berair.

"Lho, atas dasar apa dia membatalkan perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita?Hanya karena kau meminum bubbke tea di hadapannya?"

"Mungkin dia marah karena sikapku tadi," ujar Joonmyeon sedih.

Yifan terkekeh, "Jangan khawatir, chagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Memangnya tadi kenapa kau melakukan itu heum?"

"Habis dia genit. Merayumu terus. Memuji-mujimu...padahal di situ ada aku. Kan menyebalkan! Makanya aku sengaja membeli bubble tea sebelum ke sana, supaya bisa menganggunya kalau dia mulai merayumu," Joonmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil manyun.

Yifan betul-betul geregetan melihat aksi ngambek Joonmyeon. Dia mencubit kedua pipinya gemas, "Pantas saja. Aku tadi curiga kenapa kau mendadak minta dibelikan bubble tea.. Ternyata buat itu? Dasar nakalll..."

Yifan menjewer telinga Joonmyeon pelan.

"Ihhh...aku kan hanya ingin mempertahankan milikku. Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau suamiku digoda orang lain," elak Joonmyeon sambil balas mencubit lengan Yifan.

"Awww...kau benar-benar nakal ya sekarang... Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menghukummu, chagi," tutur Yifan dengan nada seduktif plus seringai mesumnya.

Joonmyeon melotot horor melihat ekspresi Yifan. "Yifan-yeobo mau apa?" cicitnya ketakutan.

"Tentu saja memakanmu, chagi.." jawab Yifan sambil menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mwo? Andwe... Aku capekkk.." rengek Joonmyeon sambil berusaha mendorong dada Yifan, namun tak berhasil karena pelukan Yifan sangat kuat.

Jadilah malam itu diakhiri dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Yifan-yeobo..."

"..."

"Yifan-yeobooooo..."

Yifan tergagap mendengar panggilan Joonmyeon yang ternyata masih ada di pangkuannya. Ternyata tadi dia keasyikan melamun.

"E-eh, kenapa, chagi?"

"Huh...ternyata benar kau melamun.. Ayo kita cuci piring," Joonmyeon turun dari pangkuan Yifan dan menarik-narik lengannya.

"Iya iya... Kajja..."

Meskipun malasnya minta ampun, Yifan benar-benar tak bisa menolak permintaan malaikat imutnya itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kantor Joonmyeon yang merasa sangat gelisah langsung mampir ke meja Luhan.

Luhan memandangnya heran, "Joonie, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa terlihat gelisah seperti itu?"

"Yifan-yeobo sedang rapat dengan si nona genit," jawab Joonmyeon dengan nada ketus.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan tak logis Joonmyeon, "Yaa…lalu?"

"Hyung, kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka rapat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda rapatnya akan berakhir. Ini kan sudah lewat jam makan siang! Yifan-yeobo pasti lapar. Aku yakin si nona genit itu pasti menahan-nahan Yifan-yeobo supaya tidak keluar," tuduh Joonmyeon asal.

Luhan langsung mengorek-ngorek telinganya, "Joonie, sumpah ya… Telingaku sakit mendengarmu memanggil Yifan sepanjang itu. Tidak adakah panggilan yang lebih simple atau sederhana? Lebih pendek… Lagipula ini baru jam 12.01, baru lewat 1 menit, Joonieeeee…. OMG! Kau semakin lama semakin berlebihan…" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke udara dengan dramatis.

"Waktu satu menit itu sangat berarti, hyung, jangan meremehkan keterlambatan 1 menit. Panggilan pendek misalnya apa? Jangan bilang kau menyarankan aku memanggilnya Yifan atau Yeobo. Shirreo… Itu sudah terlalu umum, pasaran.. Aku ingin yang special, unik, tiada tandingannya…" kini giliran Joonmyeon yang membuat gestur dramatis.

"Yaaa..kau yang carilah.. Kalau kau memang ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang lain daripada yang lain, ya pikirkan sendiri. Aku khawatir suatu saat lidahmu nanti keriting atau bahkan jadi keriting papan gara-gara hal itu," Luhan mulai menyalakan game di komputernya, karena sekarang memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

Joonmyeon termenung mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Benar juga ya, panggilan itu terlalu panjang dan ruwet di lidahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya.

"Aha!" Joonmyeon menjentikkan jarinya di udara sambil tersenyum sumringah karena merasa idenya sangatlah jenius.

Luhan yang sedang asyik bermain game tidak mempedulikannya, membuat Joonmyeon mendengus sebal, "Hyung, kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Sedang menunggu baozi-ku selesai mengerjakan laporannya," jawab Luhan cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada game sepakbolanya.

"Yak…gollllll!" pekiknya girang saat tim yang dia mainkan berhasil mencetak gol ke gawang lawan.

"Sssstttttt!" terdengar desisan dari kanan-kiri, membuat Luhan spontan menutup mulutnya. Ups!

Joonmyeon terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Luhan, "Makanya kalau teman sedang bicara itu didengarkan dengan seksama, hyung," ledeknya.

Pintu ruang rapat tiba-tiba terbuka dan keluarlah Yifan dengan Taeyeon yang berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol, diikuti oleh beberapa orang lain yang memang terlibat dalam perjanjian kerjasama itu.

Joonmyeon langsung mendelik ke arah mereka, "Lihat itu, hyung, nona genit itu beraksi lagi. Cih, aku akan mengganggu mereka."

Luhan spontan memandang Joonmyeon horror, "Kau mau apa, Joon? Jangan gila…" desisnya.

Namun Joonmyeon tak peduli kata-kata Luhan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kubik Luhan itu.

"Yak, Kim Joonmyeon… Psst…jangan macam-macam… pssttt… Joon…." Luhan berusaha memanggil Joonmyeon dengan suara sepelan mungkin, sehingga terdengar seolah-olah dia mendesis-desis.

Dia kini sedang berdiri di depan kubikalnya berusaha memanggil Joonmyeon yang seolah-olah tuli. Lihat saja posenya yang merayap-rayap di dinding ala Spiderman, maksudnya agar tidak terlihat orang lain. Tapi berhubung desisannya cukup keras, rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain malah berdiri dan melongok ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

Joonmyeon terus berjalan mendekati Yifan dan Taeyeon yang masih asyik mengobrol di depan ruang rapat. Setelah sampai di hadapan mereka, Joonmyeon langsung menyelipkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di antara Yifan dan Taeyeon, membuat Taeyeon dengan sangat terpaksa menggeser tubuhnya.

Mereka tentu saja terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Joonmyeon. Namun Yifan tahu kenapa Joonmyeon melakukannya. Pasti gara-gara cemburu lagi.

"Kenapa, chagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Fanfan, kita makan siang bersama yuk, kau sudah selesai belum rapatnya?" ujarnya manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Yifan, membuat semua yang melihat mereka tak dapat menahan senyum geli kecuali 2 orang. Taeyeon yang manyun dan Luhan yang frustasi melihat aksi Joonmyeon. Dia sampai membentur-benturkan keningnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Yifan membulatkan matanya. Fanfan?

"Hmmm….sudah selesai sih rapatnya. Memang kau mau makan siang di mana?" tanya Yifan berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon yang berubah-ubah saat melihat dirinya sambil sesekali melirik Taeyeon (manja…kemudian sinis…manja lagi…kemudian sinis).

"Di mana saja terserah kau," jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oke…kita makan siang di luar ya.. Taeyeon-ssi, untuk surat-surat dan dokumen-dokumen lengkapnya, bisakah kau susulkan besok?" tanya Yifan pada Taeyeon yang masih setia berdiri disamping Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, Yifan-ssi. Kami akan datang membawa dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan besok. Jika memang tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, kami permisi dulu," Taeyeon membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama tim-nya.

"Kajja, chagi, kita keluar…" Yifan menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengangguk semangat.

Mereka memilih makan siang di kafe yang terletak di seberang jalan kantor mereka, tapi sayang sekali begitu mereka masuk semua tempat duduk di situ sudah penuh.

"Yahhh..penuh…" ujar Joonmyeon kecewa.

"Yifan lalu melihat sebuah kedai ramen tak jauh dari kafe itu, "Chagi, kita makan ramen itu saja yuk… Sepertinya enak," ajaknya.

Joonmyeon memandang ke arah kedai ramen yang dimaksud Yifan dan spontan membulatkan matanya. Seorang Wu Yifan mau makan di kedai kecil di pinggir jalan? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mau makan di situ? Kok tumben?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Yifan hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dia memang tidak pernah mau jika makan di kedai pinggir jalan, apalagi jika tempatnya agak yang terbuka. Menurutnya makan disitu tidak bersih dan higienis. Hal ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan Joonmyeon yang makan dimana saja mau.

"Yaa…aku ingin juga sekali-sekali mencoba, chagi. Memang tidak boleh?"

Joonmyeon tentu saja cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, Fanfan, tapi kan kau biasanya tidak mau kalau makan di pinggir jalan. Ya sudah, ayo kita coba makan di situ. Aku lumayan sering sih, rasanya enak kok," giliran Joonmyeon yang menggandeng Yifan menuju kedai ramen itu.

Meskipun agak ramai, tapi masih ada tempat untuk mereka berdua duduk. Ternyata di sana ada 2 orang karyawan Yifan, yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Eh, Sajangnim makan di sini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"I-iya... Aku ingin mencoba makanan baru," jawab Yifan gugup, sementara Joonmyeon hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Oooo..." mereka manggut-manggut.

"Kalau Sajangnim tidak keberatan, Anda dan Joonmyeon bisa duduk bersama kami," tawar mereka.

"Benarkah? Wah, gomawo tawarannya. Kalau begitu kami duduk dengan kalian saja ya.." Joonmyeon menjawab dengan antusias.

Yifan mau tak mau akhirnya mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin duduk di meja yang kosong saja agar bebas mengobrol dengan 'istri'nya itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya jika bergabung.

Ternyata Joonmyeon benar, ramen itu rasanya sangat lezat. Apalagi ditambah dengan suasana hangat yang tercipta karena obrolan dengan 2 orang anak buahnya yang diketahui bernama Daesung dan Seungri itu.

Sebenarnya Yifan ingin menambah 1 porsi, tapi dia malu dan gengsi apalagi di hadapan anak buahnya.

"Fanfan mau menambah ramen lagi? Soalnya aku juga mau tambah..." tawar Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Terang saja tawaran itu langsung disambut baik oleh Yifan yang memang menginginkannya, "Kau mau tambah? Kalau begitu aku juga tambah," jawab Yifan semangat.

Daesung dan Seungri saling melempar pandang karena geli. Ternyata bos mereka tidak sebegitunya menjaga image-nya.

"Sajangnim, kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau kami duluan? Soalnya masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kami kerjakan," ujar Daesung dengan ragu. Masalahnya mereka memang masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, tapi merasa tidak enak untuk pergi duluan.

"Oh, gwenchana… Kalian duluan saja. Ini biar aku yang bayar," kata Yifan.

"Tidak usah, Sajangnim, kami tidak ingin merepotkan…" tolak Seungri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Pergilah kalian, biar aku yang bayar.." desak Yifan.

"Huaaa…Gomawo, Sajangnim… Kami pergi duluan ya..Joonmyeon-hyung, kami pergi duluan," pamit mereka sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Yifan mengamati Joonmyeon yang masih asyik mengunyah ramennya sampai mulutnya penuh dan menggembung, membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Chagi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku Fanfan?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Yifan, "Habisnya kalau memanggilmu Yifan-yeobo terlalu panjang, mulutku capek, lidahku rasanya keriting…"

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. Alasan itukan sering juga diutarakan olehnya setiap kali Joonmyeon memanggilnya 'Yifan-yeobo', tapi Joonmyeon sendiri yang keukeuh.

"Bukannya dari dulu sudah sering kuberitahu ya?"

"Hmm…iya sih… Terus tadi Luhan-hyung memberiku ide untuk memanggilmu dengan panggilan khusus. Nah, tiba-tiba saja nama 'Fanfan' mampir ke otakku. Hehehe… Kau suka tidak?" Joonmyeon cengengesan.

Yifan nampak berpikir, "Sebenarnya terdengar agak aneh. Soalnya terdengar seperti kau menamaiku dengan fan kipas angin, atau fan minuman fanta."

Joonmyeon langsung mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Yifan.

"Hahaha…tapi tidak apa-apa, aku suka kok, chagi…" Yifan mencubit pipi Joonmyeon, membuat si empunya tersenyum cerah.

Yifan lagi-lagi teringat kejadian yang menyangkut Joonmyeon dengan rasa cemburu. Tidak hanya pada wanita disekitar Yifan Joonmyeon kerap kali merasa cemburu. Dia juga sering merasa cemburu pada Argo.

Yup! Argo, kuda kesayangan Yifan. Yifan merasa tidak pernah mengistimewakan Argo. Ya memang dibanding kuda lain, Argo adalah kuda yang paling dia sayang. Tapi dibanding Joonmyeon, tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan. Ayolah, Joonmyeon itu 'istri'-nya, masak harus dibandingkan dengan Argo yang jelas-jelas seekor...kuda.

Ketika ditanyakan pada orangnya, dengan polosnya Joonmyeon menjawab, "Soalnya dia itu selalu berusaha mencari perhatianmu. Dia juga sepertinya cemburu padaku."

Yifan melongo hebat mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon. Argo tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha mencelakai Joonmyeon. Kuda itu terlihat biasa saja ketika mereka sedang menungganginya. Ya memang sih Yifan tidak pernah meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri dengan kudanya. Bukan karena Yifan takut Argo akan mencelakainya, tapi lebih karena Joonmyeon masih belum bisa jika menunggang kuda sendiri.

Pernah suatu kali, Yifan memergoki Joonmyeon tengah melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya yang sama sekali tidak seram (malah imut menurut Yifan) pada Argo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil berkata, "Jangan coba-coba merebut Yifan dariku ya. Aku tahu kau lebih lama mengenal Yifan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya padanya. Kalau kau tetap bersikeras, aku tidak keberatan kalau membagi Yifan denganmu. Asalkan 90% untukku dan 10%-nya baru untukmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya bersikap masa bodoh sambil asyik mengunyah-ngunyah makanannya. Tentu saja, yang ditanya itu kan seekor kuda. Mana tahu dia arti berbagi 90% dan 10%?

Mendengar itu tentu saja Yifan langsung merasa sakit perut. Meskipun Joonmyeon yang meminta, Yifan mana sudi membagi cinta dan perhatiannya antara Joonmyeon dengan seekor kuda. Meskipun Argo sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama, mereka berdua memiliki tempat yang berbeda dihatinya, tidak bisa disamakan.

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Kajja kita kembali ke kantor. Tidak enak kalau terlambat," ajak Joonmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Yifan.

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Joonmyeon.

.

.

Joonmyeon banyak sekali melakukan aegyo untuk merayunya melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Contohnya adalah ketika Joonmyeon membujuknya ikut les memasak cake. Joonmyeon sangat ingin bisa membuatkan cake untuknya, meskipun Yifan sudah beberapa kali mengatakan pada Joonmyeon tidak perlu capek-capek memasak. Toh di rumahnya ada juru masak yang tidak kalah jago dalam membuat cake enak, atau membeli di toko-toko kue.

"Ish! Itu berbeda, Fanfan… Aku benar-benar ingin membuatkan untukmu. Kau kan sangat suka makan cake. Daripada membeli di luar, lebih baik kan kau memakan cake buatan rumah," bujuk Joonmyeon.

"Iya, tapi Sulli-ahjumma juga kan jago membuat cake. Minta tolong saja sama dia."

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas, "Buatan Sulli-ahjumma memang enak, tapi kan rasanya akan berbeda dengan buatanku. Aku ini istrimu, Fanfan, ingat ya…..ISTRI. Biar aku tekankan sekali lagi ya…. Aku ini…. ISTRI, meskipun aku namja tetap saja di sini peranku adalah…ISTRI. Jadi sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk memasak atau mengurusmu. Kau itu paham tidak sih?" cerocos Joonmyeon sambil berkacak pinggang.

Yifan tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya mendengar celoteh Joonmyeon, apalagi sampai bolak-balik menekankan kata 'istri'.

"Chagi, aku mengerti maksudmu. Justru karena aku benar-benar mencintai istri-ku yang manis ini, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan. Bagiku kau cukup duduk manis menemaniku atau menyuapiku makan. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata-kata Yifan, wajah Joonmyeon dijalari rona merah. Yifan memujinya manis! Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tiba-tiba teringat kembali niatan awalnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya senyum malu-malu, kembali cemberut.

"Aniii…aku ingin membuatkan cake untukmu, Fanfan. Kebetulan di dekat gedung kantormu baru dibuka tempat kursus membuat cake. Nah, karena baru saja dibuka, tempat kursus itu memberi harga special pada pesertanya. Ayo kita ikut itu, Fanfan, ayooo…." Bujuk Joonmyeon sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

Tentu saja Yifan kaget setengah mati mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon. Kita? Apa tadi Joonmyeon mengatakan 'kita'?

"Maksudmu dengan kata 'kita'?" tanya Yifan ragu.

"Iya, kita. Kita berdua yang akan ikut kursusnya. Yaa…aku sih, tapi kau kan juga harus ikut…" jawab Joonmyeon watados.

"Lho, yang mau belajar kan kau sendiri? Lalu untuk apa aku ikut?" Yifan tak terima.

"Jam kursusnya itu malam, Fanfan, pas kita pulang kantor. Memangnya kau tega membiarkan aku pulang sendirian malam-malam begitu? Nanti kalau aku diculik bagaimana?" ancamnya.

"Oke oke…aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang. Tapi aku kan tidak harus ikut kau kursus. Aku akan menunggu di kafe seberang kantor, nanti setelah kau selesai aku akan menjemputmu. Eotte?"

"Shireooo…Aku ingin kau ikut menemaniku. Kan seru kalau kita melakukannya berdua di sana. Di luar sana banyak kok suami-suami yang menemani istrinya melahirkan," bantah Joonmyeon.

Yifan langsung menepuk keningnya frustasi mendengar bantahan Joonmyeon yang benar-benar ambigu.

"Chagi, melahirkan dengan kursus memasak itu dua hal yang berbeda."

"Iya aku tahu beda, tapi itu serupa…" Joonmyeon masih tidak mau kalah.

Yifan menjatuhkan rahangnya. Serupa? Dari mana sisi serupanya orang melahirkan dengan kursus membuat kue?

Yifan hanya bisa diam tidak bereaksi. Sungguh dia benar-benar malas jika harus menemani Joonmyeon kursus memasak.

"Fanfan, kursusnya kan hanya sekali. Mau ya kau temani aku? Ya ya ya? Bbuing bbuing…"

Nah, keluar juga jurus aegyo-nya. Joonmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya di samping pipi kiri-kanannya sambil diputar-putar dan memasang ekspresi imut.

Yifan mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Arra arra… Tapi benar ya cuma sekali saja?" Yifan memberi ultimatum.

"Yeayyyy! Iya iya…Cuma sekali kok… Tidak ada lagi… Fanfan memang daebakkk!" Joonmyeon langsung menubruk tubuh Yifan dan menghujani wajah namja blonde itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Bagaimana mungkin Yifan sanggup menolak permintaan malaikat kecilnya kalau sudah begini? Aigoooo….

.

.

1 minggu berlalu dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak meja panjang dengan bermacam-macam resep, bahan-bahan, dan alat-alat membuat cake di atasnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di ruang kursus memasak yang tempo hari diminta Joonmyeon, sedang menunggu sampai Sonsengnim nya datang. Dan kebetulan peserta lainnya juga belum ada yang datang.

Dia begitu bersemangat mengikuti kursus ini. Lihat saja dia bersenandung sambil memakaikan apron pada tubuh tinggi Yifan.

Lain Joonmyeon, lain juga Yifan. Tampangnya kusut dan ditekuk. Bagaimana tidak kusut kalau ternyata dia dipaksa juga untuk ikut kursus memasak, padahal perjanjian awalnya Yifan hanya menunggui Joonmyeon sampai selesai.

"Ish! Fanfan, cerialah sedikit, jangan cemberut begitu. Wajahmu jadi tidak tampan kalau begitu," omel Joonmyeon sambil menarik ujung mancung Yifan, membuat Yifan mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Kau itu seperti tidak tahu saja. Aku itu selalu tampan apapun ekspresi wajahku," elak Yifan narsis.

Joonmyeon memutar matanya malas mendengar pengakuan Yifan yang benar-benar super percaya diri, meskipun diam-diam dalam hatinya dia mengakui kalau kata-kata Yifan benar. Yifan memang selalu tampan dalam kondisi apapun.

Wajah Joonmyeon seketika memerah membayangkan wajah tampan Yifan yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya.

"Kok wajahmu jadi memerah begitu, chagi? Hayooo… sedang terbayang-bayang wajah tampanku ya?" goda Yifan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah imut Joonmyeon.

"Yak! Wu Yifan! Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Mengagetkanku saja!" pekik Joonmyeon. Dia benar-benar terkejut karena wajah Yifan tiba-tiba sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu. Ugh! Padahal mereka sudah beberapa bulan menikah, kenapa jantungnya tetap saja berdebar-debar dengan kencang setiap kali matanya memandang wajah tampan Yifan. Tidak adil!

"Fanfan sana ah! Nanti malah aku tidak konsentrasi kursus…" usir Joonmyeon sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yifan ke pinggir ruangan.

"Eits…tidak bisa begitu, chagi. Kau yang awalnya memaksaku untuk ikut kursus ini, apalagi aku sudah memakai apron begini. Tidak mau! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap ikut kursus bersamamu," Yifan berkelit dari dorongan tangan mungil Joonmyeon dan kembali ke belakang meja memasaknya.

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki disertai dengan suara-suara wanita mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian masuklah beberapa orang ahjumma yang rupanya peserta kursus juga.

"Ommoooo…lihat, Junhee…. Ada namja-namja yeoppooo!" pekik salah satu ahjumma sambil memandang Joonmyeon dan Yifan bergantian dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Anyonghasseyo…" Joonmyeon dan Yifan membungkukkan tubuh mereka sambil tersenyum pada 4 orang ahjumma yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Aigooo aigooo… Gwiyoptaaaa! Siapa nama kalian? Panggil aku Junhee-ahjumma nee. Yang paling mungil ini namanya Sangmi-ahjumma, terus yang paling ramping itu Yuri-ahjumma, nah yang paling putih itu namanya Hyoeyeon-ahjumma," seorang ahjumma yang paling tinggi memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Namaku Yifan-imnida, ahjumma, dia istri-ku… Kim Joonmyeon-imnida," Yifan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Joonmyeon.

"Huaaa… Ternyata kalian sudah menikah yaa?! Menggemaskan sekali. Kau memang cocok menjadi seorang istri, Joonmyeon-ah, secara wajahmu imut dan lucu begitu. Dan kau cocok jadi suaminya dengan wajah tampan begitu.. Ckckck… kalian benar-benar pasangan yang membuat kami iri," celetuk Yuri, membuat wajah Yifan dan Joonmyeon tersipu malu dipuji begitu.

"Anyeonghaseyoo…"

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyomin-imnida. Aku yang sore ini akan mengajar kalian," sapanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon kontan saja membulatkan kedua matanya. O tidak! Yang menjadi pengajar mereka ternyata seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik. Ini benar-benar bahaya! Diam-diam dia melirik ke arah Yifan di sampingnya yang ternyata masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Sebenarnya bukan Yifan yang dirisaukan Joonmyeon, tapi yeoja itu. Yifan itu bagaikan magnet bagi namja maupun yeoja di luar sana. Resiko memiliki pasangan berwajah tampan ya begini ini.

Joonmyeon buru-buru melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Yifan dengan posesif, membuat Yifan menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"Kenapa, chagi?" bisik Yifan sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Joonmyeon, menyebabkan efek geli di lehernya.

Sementara di depan sana Hyomin sonsengnim sedang menjelaskan tentang tata cara kursus dan lain sebagainya.

"Ani…aku hanya ingin menggandengmu saja," Joonmyeon menggeleng sambil menatap Yifan mesra dan tersenyum manis.

Yifan hanya bisa membalas senyuman Joonmyeon tanpa tahu apa arti sikap Joonmyeon ini.

Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Yifan mulai mengerti. Joonmyeon rupanya ingin menunjukkan pada Hyomin sonsengnim kalau Yifan adalah miliknya.

Joonmyeon takut Hyomin akan merayu dan mendekati Yifan.

Sejujurnya Yifan tidak berpikir sejauh itu tentang guru kursus mereka. Hyomin Sonsengnim bersikap sangat professional dalam mengajari murid-muridnya yang ada di situ. Bagi Yifan tidak ada yang special atau aneh.

Tentu saja di mata Joonmyeon yang terkadang suka cemburuan, tidak begitu adanya. Mulutnya akan manyun jika Hyomin mendekati mereka dan mengajari sesuatu. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

Hyomin sedang menunjukkan pada mereka cara memegang alat pengaduk yang benar, agar adonan tidak terlalu kental atau encer. Yifan yang dari tadi kebagian tugas mengaduk adonan (itu juga atas permintaan Joonmyeon), otomatis mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hyomin agar dia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Joonmyeon langsung manyun melihatnya. Dia menarik-narik pelan lengan kemeja Yifan, berniat membuat Yifan berdiri agak jauh dari Hyomin. Yifan rupanya terlalu asyik memperhatikan sehingga tidak dapat merasakan gerakan tangan Joonmyeon di lengannya.

Karena kesal, tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya dengan denga tangannya yang kotor. Alhasil wajahnya kini menjadi putih belepotan tepung.

"Aiyaaaa! Joonmyeon-ah, neomu gwiyoptaaa!" pekik Yuri-ahjumma gemas. Dia lalu berlari dari mejanya dan mendekati Joonmyeon sambil mencubit kedua pipinya.

Aksi itu diikuti oleh 3 orang rekannya yang lain. Mereka juga gemas melihat wajah chubby Joonmyeon belepotan tepung begitu, ditambah bibirnya kan saat ini sedang manyun.

Yifan dan Hyomin langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Namja tinggi itu benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyum gelinya melihat Joonmyeon yang saat ini menjadi korban cubitan ganas ahjumma-ahjumma itu.

Pipi Joonmyeon sampai kebas rasanya karena dicubiti bergantian begitu. Dia meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. "Hehehe…gomawo, ahjumma.." ucapnya salah tingkah. Habis dia bingung harus bilang apa.

"Kau itu benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan, Joonmyeon-ah… Pantas saja Yifan jatuh cinta padamu," puji Junhee-ahjumma sambil lagi-lagi mendaratkan cubitannya di pipi Joonmyeon.

"Ahjumma benar sekali. Istriku ini memang namja yang menggemaskan.."

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang dan mencium pipinya mesra.

Joonmyeon langsung ber-_blushing_ ria mendapat perlakuan romantis begitu dari Yifan, di depan orang banyak lagi. Hal yang benar-benar sangat jarang dilakukan oleh orang sedingin Yifan.

"Awwww…so sweeeettttttt!" pekik para ahjumma itu bersamaan.

Jadilah selama sisa waktu kursus itu Joonmyeon tanpa malu-malu menunjukkan kemanjaannya pada Yifan. Toh Yifan sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Joonmyeon, malah dia kadang membalas dan meladeninya. Membuat semua yang ada disitu memandang mereka dengan iri sambil ber-_fangirling _ria.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Joonmyeon benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat senang.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar senang ya dengan kursus tadi?" tanya Yifan.

"Eum… Tentu saja aku senang. Soalnya tumben-tumbenan kau romantis-romantisan padaku di muka umum begitu. Aku benar-benar bahagiaaa…aaaa sekali," Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan senyum angelic-nya.

Yifan hanya menanggapi kata-kata Joonmyeon dengan tawa kecil, "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak romantic begitu?"

"Romantis kok…cuman kan jarang kau tunjukkan di muka umum. Ihh…pokoknya aku senang malam ini. Kau memang suami yang debak!" Joonmyeon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Yifan.

"Dan kau memang istri yang super menggemaskan…" timpal Yifan sambil mencubit pipi Joonmyeon, sambil berusaha tetap fokus menyetir.

"O iya, Fanfan, aku ingin tanya. Memangnya aku itu benar-benar semenggemaskan itu ya?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Yifan menaikkan alisnya heran. "Hmm…iya, kau memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Kenapa, chagi?"

"Aku kan namja…" Joonmyeon mendengus.

"Ya lalu? Namja kan bisa juga menggemaskan…"

"Aku kan ingin juga terlihat _manly_…" bantah Joonmyeon.

"Untuk?"

"Ya karena aku namja, Fanfaaannnn…" jawab Joonmyeon dengan nada gemas.

"Aku juga namja…" timpal Yifan enteng.

"Ish! Aku tahu kau namja… Tapi entah kenapa orang selalu menganggapmu manly dan aku itu menggemaskan, padahal kan kita sama-sama namja," Joonmyeon memukul lengan Yifan pelan.

"Chagi, orang itu kan aura-nya beda-beda. Ada yang terlahir dengan aura manly… ada yang memang terlahir dengan aura lucu dan menggemaskan, seperti kau. Memang apa salahnya kalau seorang namja itu menggemaskan?"

"Tidak salah sih… Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah orang mengatakan aku itu menggemaskan atau imut. Malah aku senang. Apalagi tadi ahjumma-ahjumma itu bilang kita pasangan yang serasi. Hihihihi…" Joonmyeon terkikik-kikik sendiri membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Aha! Fanfan, bagaimana kalau aku berusaha tampil sedikit _manly_?" usul Joonmyeon.

"Apa pengaruhnya?" tanya Yifan.

Di mata Yifan, Joonmyeon itu namja mungil berwajah seperti malaikat. Baginya tidak masalah jika Joonmyeon justru terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan, bukannya tampan dan manly. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan kalau Joonmyeon itu terlahir imut. Dan yang menjadi bukti keimutan mutlaknya adalah pipi chubby-nya yang menggemaskan dan sering menjadi korabn cubitan dan colekan banyak orang. Setiap orang yang baru bertemu, bahkan yang sudah lama kenal, sering gatal untuk mencubit pipi putihnya. Habis memang amat sangat mengundang siapapun yang memandangnya untuk mendaratkan cubitan di situ.

Makanya Yifan agak heran dengan keinginan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon yang ingin tampil sedikit _manly_.

"Ya aku ingin tahu saja rasanya diperlakukan seperti namja _manly_ seperti kau…" jawab Joonmyeon sumringah.

Yifan tidak bereaksi. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Joonmyeon berubah _manly_, karena justru daya tarik namja mungil itu kan justru terletak pada karakter menggemaskannya.

"Fanfan, kok diam saja? Boleh yaaa? BBuiing bbuing…"

Yifan tertawa geli. Katanya mau _manly_ kok malah ber-_aegyo_ ria.

"Memangnya bagaimana caranya membuat dirimu terlihat manly heum?" tanya Yifan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku belum terpikir macam-macam sih.. Nanti deh aku pikirkan dulu caranya…" jawab Joonmyeon sambil memasang pose berpikirnya.

Sepertinya memang apapun cara yang dipilihnya nanti untuk membuatnya terlihat _manly_, istrinya itu akan berakhir tetap menggemaskan. Batin Yifan geli.

.

.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Joonmyeon dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke ruang kerja Yifan.

"Fanfan, aku tahu..aku tahu!" pekiknya girang.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apa maksudnya?

"Tahu apa, chagi?"

"Iya…aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membuatku terlihat lebih _manly_!" jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oya? Memang bagaimana caranya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum sok-sok misterius, yang lagi-lagi tetap nampak imut di mata Yifan.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, cara yang dipilih Joonmyeon dalam rangka menambah kesan _manly _pada dirinya adalah….WUSHU!

Dia lalu memaksa Tao, sepupu Yifan yang memang jago wushu, untuk mengajarinya wushu. Tao awalnya heran dengan permintaan Joonmyeon itu, sampai-sampai dia menelepon Yifan untuk memastikannya.

"Ge, memang benar Joonmyeon-hyung ingin belajar wushu?" tanya Tao heran.

"Yeah..itu memang permintaannya.. Pasti dia minta kau mengajarinya," todong Yifan.

"Iya, barusan dia meneleponku. Memang kau mengijinkan, ge? Wushu itu kan olahraga keras, ge.. Memang kau tidak khawatir dia terluka selama latihan?" tanya Tao sangsi.

"Yaaa…khawatir sih. Habis bagaimana? Kau kan tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah bisa menolak kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ atau _aegyo_ andalannya itu. Biar sajalah, Tao. Aku akan menemaninya kalau kalian latihan." Jawab Kris pasrah.

Terdengar suara Tao terkekeh di seberang sana, "Okay, ge… Serahkan padaku.. Paling aku hanya akan mengajarinya gerakan sederhana dan dasar dulu."

"Ya ya ya… Terserah kau saja. Asal jangan terlalu keras padanya ya, Tao," pesan Yifan.

"Tenang saja, ge. Serahkan padaku. Dia bilang, besok dia ingin memulai sesi latihannya, ge.."

"Jinjja? Aish, anak itu tidak bertanya dulu padaku. Besok kan hari Minggu, Tao… Hari liburku…" Yifan mengerang frustasi.

"Hahaha…itu sih bukan urusanku, ge.. Sudah dulu ya, ge… Paipai…!" Tao memutus hubungan teleponnya.

Yifan mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya Joonmyeon membuat janji latihan di hari Minggu. Aish!

Tak tak! "Hiat ciat haitttt!" Tak tak!

Yifan dan Joonmyeon kini tengah berada di sasana olahraga yang biasa menjadi tempat Tao berlatih wushu.

"Chagi, kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya YIfan tak yakin.

Joonmyeon sekarang sudah berpakaian olahraga lengkap dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Fanfan, masak tidak yakin. Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin terlihat manly seperti kalian. Semua orang selalu bilang aku itu imut atau _cute_, padahal aku kan namja," celoteh Joonmyeon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan semangat, menyebabkan tongkat wushu yang dia pegang nyaris menohok perut Yifan.

"Eh…aduduh…Mianhe, tidak kena kan? Hehehe… Mianhe…" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengusap-usap perut Yifan.

Yifan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Inilah yang dia khawatirkan. Joonmyeon itu cerobohnya bukan main. Yifan khawatir Joonmyeon malah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan Tao nampak berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yifan-ge, Joonmyeon-hyung, kalian akhirnya datang juga. Jadi kau ikut latihan wushu, hyung?" tanya Tao pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap Yifan seolah-olah meminta persetujuannya.

"Terserah kau saja, chagi, asal jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri," ujar Yifan.

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhhh!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang kesakitan yang berasal dari tengah lapangan. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ternyata salah satu teman wushu Tao ada yang terluka. Dia nampak sedang dikerumuni oleh pelatih dan peserta yang lain.

"Aku ke sana dulu ya, ge…" pamit Tao dan langsung berlari mendekati kerumunan itu.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon saling berpandangan. Tak lama kemudian, namja yang terluka itu nampak di gotong dengan sebuah tandu melewati tempat mereka berdiri.

Joonmyeon menatap horror pada namja yang mengerang kesakitan itu. Ditambah lagi ada darah yang keluar dari keningnya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Hiii...ternyata latihan wushu bisa berakibat separah itu.

Dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yifan, "Fanfan, kita pulang saja yuukk…" rengeknya ketakutan.

"Lho, kau kan belum mulai latihan. Kok sudah minta pulang?" tanya Yifan pura-pura heran. Padahal dalam hatinya dia geli setengah mati melihat ekspresi ketakutan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak jadi ah… Aku mau pulang saja… Yukk…kita pulang yuuukkk…" Joonmyeon menggoyang-goyang lengan Yifan manja.

"Chagi, sayang kan kita jauh-jauh datang ke sini tapi akhirnya kau tidak jadi latihan. Setidaknya cobalah latihan sebentar dengan Tao. Sana..." suruh Yifan. Dia berniat mengerjai Joonmyeon sekarang.

"Aish! Kau jahat! Benar-benar tidak peka!" Joonmyeon menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang sedang mengulum senyumnya.

"Lho, ge, Joonmyeon-hyung mau kemana?" tanya Tao saat dia sudah masuk.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Tao, sepertinya dia batal latihan wushu-nya. Ciaoo…" Yifan menepuk pundak Tao yang masih terheran-heran.

Joonmyeon tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil mereka sambil memeluk tongkat wushu-nya. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengomel-ngomel.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, chagi… Jangan cemberut begitu dong…" goda Yifan.

"Habis kau yang memulai," Joonmyeon semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya imut.

"Ayo naik," Yifan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Joonmyeon, sebelum akhirnya dia naik ke kursi pengemudi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Chagi…"

"Hmm…"  
"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak jadi latihan wushu tadi?" tanya Yifan lagi, meskipun dia sudah tahu pasti alasannya.

"Kau jahat! Begitu saja kau tidak tahu…" Joonmyeon memukul lengan Yifan cukup keras.

"Awww…! Appo, chagi! Memangnya aku jahat kenapa?" Yifan meringis.

"Tidak pengertian! Tidak peka! Tidak sensitif!" pekik Joonmyeon kesal.

"Lho, memangnya aku tidak peka dalam hal apa coba? Kan kau tiba-tiba saja bilang mau pulang… Tidak mengatakan alasannya kan? Wajar kalau aku bingung dan tidak mengerti," elak Yifan.

Joonmyeon terdiam mendengar perkataan Yifan. Iya juga sih, kan tadi dia tiba-tiba saja merengek minta pulang.

"Habisnya tadi itu aku takut," tutur Joonmyeon.

"Takut bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Iyaaa…aku takut saat melihat namja yang terluka tadi. Memangnya kau tidak khawatir aku mengalami hal yang sama?"

"Chagi, yang membujukku untuk mengizinkanmu latihan wushu kan kau sendiri. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat memberimu izin, karena aku khawatir kau akan mengalami hal seperti yang dialami namja tadi. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah kau yang marah hayo?" todong Yifan.

Joonmyeon semakin cemberut mendengar kata-kata Yifan yang memang sesuai dengan fakta yang terjadi.

"Chagiyaaa… kenapa malah diam heum? Kau masih marah?" tanya Yifan lembut.

"Ani.."

"Lalu?"

"Soalnya aku capek, Fanfan…" rengek Joonmyeon.

"Capek? Capek kenapa? Kau bahkan belum sempat latihan tadi. Bagaimana bisa capek?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Aish! Bukan capek badanku, tapi aku itu capek kalau setiap kali bertemu orang mereka akan berlomba-lomba mencubiti pipi dan hidungku, kan sakit," jawab Joonmyeon dengan nada lucu.

Yifan tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya mendengar pengakuan menggelikan Joonmyeon. Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau begitu bernafsu ingin terlihat _manly_? Agar orang-orang berhenti mencubiti pipimu dan menganggapmu menggemaskan begitu?" tanya Yifan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya karena mendapat delikan tajam dari Joonmyeon.

"Bukan hanya itu sih sebenarnya…." gumam Joonmyeon akhirnya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin kau cemburu padaku, Fanfan.." jawab Joonmyeon sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Mworago?" tanya Yifan lagi-lagi terkejut dengan pengakuan Joonmyeon.

"Iyaa…selama ini sepertinya selalu aku yang merasa cemburu jika ada yeoja atau namja yang terang-terangan mendekatimu. Semua orang menganggapmu namja yang tampan dan keren, sehingga mudah saja menarik perhatian orang lain. Sedangkan aku? Orang-orang selalu melihatku sebagai namja yang lucu atau menggemaskan, mahluk yang imut-imut untuk dicubit-cubit. Dan kau terlihat biasa saja jika ada orang lain yang melakukan itu padaku, padahal aku ingin kau posesif padaku, tidak membiarkan orang lain mencubit-cubit atau mencolek-colek. Makanya aku ingin terlihat sedikit _manly_, agar orang-orang itu berhenti melakukan itu. Dan siapa tahu jika kau melihat aku yang berbeda, kau akan lebih cemburu jika ada orang yang mendekatiku," terang Joonmyeon.

Yifan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon. Dia tidak menyangka juga jika selama ini Joonmyeon memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Cemburu? Tentu saja Yifan sering merasa cemburu jika ada orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada istri-nya itu. Ayolah, suami mana yang rela jika istri-nya seenaknya dicubit-cubit atau dicolek-colek orang lain. Tapi memang Yifan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat buruk dalam urusan menunjukkan perasaannya di depan orang lain.

Dia juga sebenarnya tipe orang yang mudah cemburu dan sangat posesif. Hanya saja dia takut akan mengekang Joonmyeon jika dia menunjukkan karakternya yang seperti itu.

Yifan lalu menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti.

"Eh, kok berhenti? Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

Yifan memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini menghadap Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengikuti gestur Yifan sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Joonmyeon.

"Mianhe…" ucap Yifan lembut.

"Nde? Mianhe untuk apa, Fanfan? Kau kan tidak melakukan kesalahan…" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

"Karena selama ini aku kesannya sangat dingin dan tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanku di depan orang lain," jawab Yifan.

"Tapi waktu kita kursus masak malam itu kau sangat romantis padaku. Kau tahu tidak? Aku sangat bahagia dengan perlakuanmu padaku. Bukannya sehari-hari aku tidak bahagia lho. Hanya saja malam itu kau melakukannya di depan orang banyak, kan sangat jarang. Aku agak kaget juga ternyata kau bisa semesra itu di depan orang," wajah Joonmyeon seketika memerah mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Yifan terkekeh geli melihat Joonmyeon malah tersipu-sipu akibat celotehnya sendiri. Aigooo! Pantas saja banyak orang yang gemas jika melihatnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tipe namja yang cemburuan dan posesif lho, chagi, hanya saja mungkin aku tidak pandai menunjukkannya," ujar Yifan dengan nada menyesal.

"Jinjja? Memang kau pernah cemburu padaku?" Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya.

Yifan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau saja yang tidak peka. Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu apa melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan? Lalu saat begitu banyak orang yang mencubiti pipimu? Aku benar-benar cemburu. Hanya saja aku khawatir kau malah akan menjadi takut padaku jika aku menunjukkannya. Karena terkadang aku selalu berlebihan jika aku menunjukkannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, chagi, jadi jika kau bilang aku tidak pernah cemburu, itu salah besar."

Joonmyeon berkedip-kedip beberapa kali mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yifan. Benarkah yang dia katakan? Kalau selama ini dia sering merasa cemburu?

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku bohong padamu. Aku tahu aku memang sangat sulit menunjukkan perasaanku di depan orang banyak, meskipun padamu. Mungkin aku harus belajar untuk lebih ekspresif untuk ke depannya," Yifan membelai pipi chubby Joonmyeon.

"Aniii…sebenarnya aku suka kau yang apa adanya, Fanfan. Sikap dinginmu itu sungguh sangat kereeeennnnn….sekaliii…" Joonmyeon berkata dengan binar-binar di matanya.

Yifan benar-benar gemas dengan mahluk mungil di hadapannya ini. Di satu sisi dia bilang kalau sikap dinginnya keren, di satu sisi dia ingin Yifan cemburu. Jadi sebenarnya dia mau yang mana?

"Chagiya, kau ini aneh sekali. Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin aku tetap dingin seperti biasa atau yang ekspresif heum?"

Joonmyeon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Dia nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm….terserah Fanfan saja deh. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Asal kalau misalnya ada orang yang ingin mencubit-cubit atau mencolek-colek kau harus mencegahnya lho. Pipiku sering sakit. Kau tidak tahu ya kalau pipiku ini pernah benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat merah dan sangat lama hilangnya. Waktu itu aku dicubit oleh Sunny ahjumma…bla..bla..bla…."

Yifan kembali menjalankan mobilnya sementara Joonmyeon meneruskan celotehnya. Dalam hatinya Yifan menjadi geli sendiri.

Wajah _angelic_, pipi yang imut dan menggemaskan, tubuh yang mungil, celotehan yang lucu…mau diapakan juga, Joonmyeon tidak mungkin terlihat _manly._ Dia itu memang namja yang terlahir dengan anugerah imut dan menggemaskan. Titik.

Yifan tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu, sementara disampingnya Joonmyeon masih saja berceloteh tanpa henti.

"_Sarangh__a__e, Wu Joonmyeon…"_

END

EPILOG

"Fanfan, sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar terlihat manly tanpa susah payah…" ceplos Joonmyeon.

"Oya? Memang bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan mewarnai rambutku menjadi sama dengan rambutmu… pirang… Bagaimana?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yifan dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Mengecat rambutmu jadi pirang?" Yifan melotot horror membayangkan malaikat kecilnya merubah warna rambutnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk imut, "Boleh yaaaa…" rengeknya.

"Andweeeee…!"

END BENERAN

.

.

Hiyaaaa...akhirnya epep ini kelar jugaaa... Mianhe agak lama..

Soalnya author bingung ceritanya gimana... Mudah-mudahan yang ini cukup memuaskan, biarpun author juga sangsi sih... Gak yakin =_=a

Mianhe kalo jelek, gaje, alurnya kecepetan, cerita gak sesuai harapan chingu semua... #deepbow...

So author tunggu review chingu semua neee, saran dan kritik author terima ^^

Gomawo...

.

.

_**Special thanks to :**_

**MissYifanCho, junmyunyifan, SungRaeYoo, Krisho Wonkyu, ssnowish, jimae407203, turtleclouds, LiezxoticVIP, frozensyoghurt, kikiikyujunmyun, krisho baby, ebbykims, DragonAqua, lee minji elf, Yunhoman, Baby Magnae, joonmily, littleXbetweenEO**


End file.
